The invention relates to a backpack with adjustable lumbar support belt. More particularly, the invention relates to a backpack which includes a detachable and adjustable lumbar support belt which helps distribute the weight of the backpack on the wearer, away from the back of the wearer.
When full, a typical backpack can present a significant weight load upon the wearer. Unfortunately traditional backpacks place the majority of the weight on the shoulders and on the middle or lower back. A xe2x80x9csoftxe2x80x9d backpack will actually press downward and inward against the middle or lower back in a very painful and even harmful way. Hiking backpacks provide a framework which at least attempts to distribute the weight along the back. However typical backpacks provide very little support to the lower back. Accordingly the lower back suffers great strain when a person is toting around a backpack filled with heavy objects.
When wearing a conventional backpack, all weight supported by the upper body is typically compressed along the vertebral column, and the largest amount of pressure and chance of injury is ordinarily placed on the lumbar region of the spine since it is the last mobile segment of vertebrae in the human body (Lumbar 1-5). Excess stress on this region frequently results in misalignments which is responsible for many weight bearing spinal injuries.
What is needed is a backpack that will evenly distribute its weight load so that the strain on the lower back is not nearly as great.
Our previous U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,131,199 and Des. 426,051 disclose a combination vest and backpack which provides support to the lower back with a lumbar support. However in the realm of the traditional backpack there still exists a need for a system which effectively supports the lower back while redistributing the weight of the pack in a healthier manner.
Others have proposed systems which seek to provide alternatives to the conventional backpack. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,707 to Parker et al. discloses a utility vest with an integrally carried pack. U.S. Pat. No. 5,909,802 to Puco et al. discloses a vest backpack including a hood and a xe2x80x9cmackxe2x80x9d. U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,143 to Buxton discloses a vest pack with back and neck supports. U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,579 to Baclawski discloses a backpack with integral vest. U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,409 to Test discloses a sportsman""s vest for supporting a variety of articles used by shooters.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.
It is an object of the invention to produce a backpack which is well supported on the body so as to distribute weight in a healthier and more effective manner. Accordingly, the backpack distributes weight around the waist and hips using a lumbar support belt.
It is another object of the invention to provide a backpack which allows the lumbar support to be adjusted so that it effectively provides a shelf which directly supports the pack and accommodates wearers of different sizes, and different degrees of loading of the pack. Accordingly, a front panel extension extends below the bottom surface of the pack, and the lumbar support is selectively mateable with the front panel extension at various vertical positions thereon to engage and support the bottom surface of the pack to support the weight thereof.
The invention is a backpack with an adjustable lumbar support belt, having a front panel, a bottom panel, and a top panel which define an interior capable of containing various items which create a load weight. The front panel has a front panel extension which extends below the bottom surface of the pack. The lumbar support belt has a pair of lumbar belt straps which attach around the waist and a lumbar support body which is positioned against front panel extension and immediately below the bottom surface of the pack for supporting a portion of the weight of the pack upon the waist and hips.